octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Very Vegimal Christmas/transcript
<A Very Vegimal Christmas (In the Kitchen, Tunip finished to make the Cake looks like the Octopod.) Tunip: Ah! (All the Vegimals burble.) Tominnow: (to Tunip) (she burbles.) Tunip: (to Tominnow) (he burbles.) Tominnow: (she burbles.) Tunip: (he eat biscuits that looks like a Christmas tree.) (he burbles contentedly.) Barrot? (He smell the green kelp cakes.) (to Barrot) Mmmm...excellent! Codish: Super! Super! Tunip: (to Codish) Codish! (he's going through the front of the cake that Codish handled, he decorating the cake, and he burbles.) Codish: (to Tunip)Super, Tunip. (he slide through the wet thing and the cake's going down.) Whoa! Tunip: (he gasp,catch the cake,and Grouber open the oven then,the cake's in there.)(Grouber closed the oven) Tunip: (to Grouber) Super,Grouber. (they jump and high five) Vegimals: (to Tunip) Tunip, huh! (they struggle) Tunip: (he run to them and carry the dishes,and he going to the H.Q.)(the pepper is drop to the floor, Codish put the pepper.) Codish: Uh-oh!(he going also to the H.Q to chase Tunip,but he hit through the wall.) (In the H.Q,Kwazii is decorating the Christmas tree, Shellington carries the decorations, Dashi put the stockings in the near of the main octoalert, and Captain Barnacles and Peso are wrapping present.) Captain Barnacles: (he fold the side of the wrapper.)Oh,uh(he fold the other side of the wrapper.)stick it over there(he handle in the front.)there....Oh!(his Christmas wrapper is back to normal.)(Peso wrapped the present fast.)(the Vegimals are walking through the table.) Tweak: (to the Vegimals.)Look out,Vegimals.(the train is coming to the Vegimals, the train whistles,and they run behind the train.)Christmas train coming through.(the Vegimals are escape,and stop running.Captain Barnacles and Peso are walk through the front of the dining table.) Captain Barnacles: (to Tunip)Tunip,how's the Christmas feast coming along? Kwazii: Arr.I can hardly wait,mateys! Peso: (he sniffs the kelp loafs.)Ah....that Christmas kelp loaf smells delicious!(Peso smells again and Captain Barnacles also.) Tunip: (to Captain Barnacles)(he burble)(Shellington translates he say.) Shellington: (to Captain Barnacles)Tunip says the Christmas feast should be ready about an hour. Tunip: (he burble) Shellington: But first,they have to set the table Peso: Oooh....I love this part.(first,the Vegimals prepare the table.) Tominnow: Wheee!(second,they prepare the some plates,spoon,fork,salt and pepper.) Barrot: (he jump and catch some plates.)(they put also the hankerchief,spoons,mug and forks.Grouber carry the Octopod cake,he going through the table.) Grouber: (he taste it,and he burble contentedly.) Tunip: (to Grouber)Grouber!(he checks the content of the table to make sure it is complete.)(he burbles)sala,pepper(he looks on the other side of the table.)sala,pepper(other side)sala....(Codish's coming with a pepper.) Codish: There,Tunip.(he burble)There you go.(he makes sneeze and wrecks the decoration of the table)Aaatchooo!Woo-hoo-hoo(they all giggle.) Tunip: (sad)Codish. Captain Barnacles: (to the Vegimals)Let us help you with that.You vegimals are already busy enough. Kwazii: (to the Vegimals)Aye,I don't know how we ever got by without these little mateys. Peso: (to Kwazii)Me either.(to Shellington)Shellington,tell us again how you met them. Shellington: (to Peso) With pleasure, Peso. It was years ago that I discovered the vegimals. Of course, I didn't know they were vegimals at first. I was out doing some research when I found something unusual on the side of the Octopod. As far as I could tell, they were eggs. But they were bigger than any fish eggs I'd ever seen. In any case, it wasn't safe leave them outside. So I brought them back to my lab to study. I kept a close watch on them day and night. Then,one morning, I awoke to a strange noise. (in his mind the vegimals burble and sing.) It sounded like singing. And that's when I met Tunip. I'd never seen anything like them! They seen to be half-vegetable and half-animal so I called them....Vegimals! Captain Barnacles: (to Shellington) Well, the Octopod wouldn't be the same without them. Vegimals: Cheepa-cheepa! (Tunip sniffs the toasted Christmas cake.) Tunip: (he burble and the vegimals goes to the Kitchen to see the cake.They gasp and whimper.He open the oven,he handle it and he faint.) Uhh! Vegimals: Tunip! (In the H.Q, Dashi is wondered what she sees. In the octomap, she sees a lake in the seafloor.) Dashi: (the computer beeps.) That doesn't make any sense. Captain Barnacles: (to Dashi) What is it, Dashi? Dashi: (to Captain Barnacles) There's something strange on the map, Captain. It almost looks like a lake right here on the seafloor. Captain Barnacles: A lake? At the bottom of the ocean? Professor Inkling: Oh, my! Now this is a Christmas surprise! Captain Barnacles: (to Professor Inkling)So,you know what this thing is,Professor? Professor Inkling: (to Captain Barnacles)I think I do,Captain.If I'm not mistaken,its a brine lake. Shellington: Brine lakes are made of really salty water that settles on the seafloor. Professor Inkling: There very rare.In fact,I've never actually seen one. Shellington: Well,what are we waiting for?Let's go and take a look. Dashi: (to Shellington)I'm coming too.I'd love to take some photos. Captain Barnacles: Just be back in time for the feast. Shellington: (to Captain Barnacles)Don't worry,just be back in a jiffy.(Dashi,Shellington,and Professor Inkling are going to the Launch bay.) (Back to the Kitchen,Tunip preparing again the Christmas cake,the vegimals barble tune"Deck the Halls"while they preparing the Christmas feast.Tunip put in the oven the Christmas cake and turn on the oven.Codish and Tominnow are preparing the cup cakes,and Tunip going in the other side of the Kitchen.In the Gup-E,Shellington,Dashi,and Professor Inkling are going into the brine lake.) Shellington: There it is,the brine lake.(they going to the front of the lake.) Professor Inkling: Incredible!(he pick a rock and throw into the lake.) Dashi: Cool!It's water that's underwater! Shellington: (to Dashi)That's right,the brine lakes are so salty hardly anything can live in them,but there are lots of little creatures around the edges.(to the crab)Well,hello there,Merry Christmas! Crab: (scared)It's coming!It's coming! Shellington: Yes,Christmas seem come faster every year doesn't it? Crab: Aargh!(he run as fast as he can.) Shellington: (wondered)Huh?(the blob's going to them and they gasp.)Jumping Jellyfish! (Back in the Kitchen,Tunip and the vegimals are ready again for the feast.) Tunip: Vegimals,to move out!(the one of the vegimal is drop the kelp cakes that Codish slide.)Nooooo!(Barrot catch all the plate that the kelp cake up here,he jump through the vegimals' head and Tunip catch the third plate.)Phew!Thanks,Barrot!(the vegimals take their plates and burble,and Tunip clears his throat.)Vegimals to move out!(All the vegimals are going to the H.Q again.) (In the H.Q,Captain Barnacles' wondered that Dashi,Shellington,and Professor Inkling aren't going back to the Octopod.) Captain Barnacles: (wondered)Hmm....Shellington,Dashi and Inkling still haven't returned.(he rubs his chin.) Shellington: (on radio)Captain,come in,Captain! Captain Barnacles: (to Shellington)Shellington,what's happened? Shellington: It's got us,Captain....can't get out....a great....big....slimy....!(the radio contact is cut and went stactic.) Captain Barnacles: Shellington,come in,Shellington!(to Kwazii,Peso and Tweak)Kwazii,Peso,Tweak to the GUP-C. Kwazii: (to Captain Barnacles)Aye-aye,Captain.(they go to the launch bay to rescue Shellington and the others.The Vegimals are coming in the H.Q,they burble and chatter,they put the Kelp cakes,mugs,plates with spoon,fork and handkerchief.) Vegimals: Ba-ba-ba-ba!(Tunip put the Octopod cake.) Tunip: This time,it's ready!(they wondered where the Octonauts is.)Oh!..Huh?(worried)Octonauts,where are you?(the vegimals are finding all the Octonauts are missing.First,Tomminow finding Kwazii in his room.) Tominnow: Kwazii,(she jumps on the treasure chest.)where are you?(second,Barrot finding Dashi in her room.) Barrot: D-D-Dashi?(third,Grouber finding Peso in his room.) Grouber: (he walk also a little,and he handled a plate with fish biscuits.)Peso?(he eat fish bisquit.)(fourth,Barrot finding Tweak in the Launch Bay.) Barrot: Mr.Tweak?(fifth,Codish finding Professor Inkling in the Library.) Codish: Mr. Inky?(last,Barrot finding Shellington in the Lab.) Barrot: Shellington?(back to the H.Q) Tunip: (worried) Where are the Octonauts?(Captain Barnacles,Kwazii,Peso and Tweak are going to the brine lake with the GUP-C.They go to the front of the lake.) Captain Barnacles: Hmm....No sign of any of them. Tweak: No sign of the GUP-E either.(Kwazii swim a little far and saw Shellington's magnifying glass.) Kwazii: Captain,look at this. Captain Barnacles: Shellington's magnifying glass.(wondered)Something's not right.(Peso saw the blob.) Peso: (whispered)Um...C-Captain. Captain Barnacles: Shellington would never leave this lying around. Kwazii: Then they must have cleared out of here in a hurry. Tweak: Where did they go? Peso: (to Tweak) The-the-there! (they look behind and they saw that Dashi,Shellington,Professor Inkling and the GUP-E are trapped.) Kwazii: Shiver me whiskers!!! Shellington: (to Captain Barnacles)Captain,get us out of here. Dashi: Don't touch it,and you'll get stuck too. Captain Barnacles: (Shellington,Dashi,and Professor Inkling)Don't worry,we'll get you out.(to Kwazii and Peso)Head to the GUP-C.We'll use the towline to pull them out.(the blob surrounding them.)(they gasp) Peso: We're surrounded! Captain Barnacles: Brace yourselves,this could get sticky! All:Whoa! Captain Barnacles: (to Shellington)What is this stuff? Shellington: It's called marine mucilage-sea snot! Professor Inkling: (to Captain Barnacles)And it's made of rotting bits of plants and plankton. Kwazii: Argh!Just how I wanted to spend Christmas stuck in a big blob of snot! Dashi: (to Captain Barnacles)Captain,those creatures are about to be stuck in here with us!(the creatures are run as fast as they can to escape the blob.) Shellington: That's not good.Sea snot can be very dangerous to any sea cretures who get stuck in it. Captain Barnacles: We've got to help them.(He's going to get out of the blob,but he didn't.)But first,we've got to get ourselves out.(he handle his octocompass)We'd better call for backup. Kwazii: (to Captain Barnacles)Backup?But who's going to get us out of this one,Captain?(In the H.Q,Captain Barnacles' out there call Tunip.) Captain Barnacles: (on radio)Tunip,come in,Tunip. Tunip: (to Captain Barnacles,and he burble) Captain Barnacles: The Christmas feast will have to wait,Tunip.We're stuck in the snot blob. Tunip: (he gasps) Captain Barnacles: And if we don't get out of here soon,there will be no one there to eat it.(the radio's being stactic.)Need your help,Tunip.(the radio's still stactic.)Sending an emergency rescue plan.(the radio's being stactic.)Hurrry!(he cut the radio contact.) Tunip: (he burble with worry)(Captain Barnacles' downloading an emergency rescue plan.) Captain Barnacles: (computer)Emergency rescue plan downloaded. Tunip: (he walk at the front of the main octoalert) (he burbles,he chatters and he sounds the octoalert.) Vegimals, to the H.Q.(octoalert's sirens, Tomminow's leaving Kwazii's room, Grouber walks through the Launch Bay, Barrot going through the Lab with octochute, and Codish walks around the Lab.Tunip wondered that the vegimals are not in the H.Q.) Huh? Tomminow: (in the Sick Bay)(she burble) Grouber: (in the Launch Bay)(he eats fish biscuits) Barrot: (out of the Lab)(he walk around and chatters) Codish: (in the Library)(he hit the bookshelves and he hit many books from the top) Tunip: (wondered)Hmm....(on the second time,he sound the octoalert again.)Vegimals,to the H.Q.(again,the octoalert sirens.Tomminow's climb with a ladder and go again to Kwazii's room,Grouber jumps down through the water,Barrot still walk around outside of the Lab,and Codish also in the Library.Tunip still wondered where the vegimals are.) Tunip: (sad)(he chatters) Tomminow: (in Kwazii's Room)(she burble) Grouber: (in the Launch Bay)(he still eat fish biscuits) Barrot: (outside of the Lab)(he still walk around and he chatters) Codish: (in the Library)(he hit again the bookshelves and hit many books from the top.) Tunip: (angry)(he clears his throat,and he sound again the octoalert.)Vegimals, to the H.Q!(on the third time octoalert sirens and all the vegimals are going to the H.Q with the octoshoot.) Vegimals: Ta-da!(they hit each other) Tunip: Ahh!(he look to the screen)(he burble)(the computer shows many pictures about it)(he still burble) Tomminow: (she walk and burble) Barrot: (he walk also.) Tunip: (he walk to the front of the computer and he press the emergency rescue plan)(he chatter) Captain Barnacles: (in computer)Welcome back to volume 17 of the Octonauts' video training series.Today's lesson - Quick sand,Slime pills and Blob rescues. Tunip: Hmm....(he press the fast forward) Captain Barnacles: Quick sand can be....(the video fast forwards through blob recsues.)Blob rescues - when rescuing someone from a blob,it's important to always have a rescue vehicle so you don't get stuck yourself.Extend a rescue line to the person or creature and use it to pull them out of the blob. Vegimals: Ah.... Captain Barnacles: Always remember,a vehicle and rescue line beats a blob everytime!(Grouber's eats popcorn.)Now,let's try out our technique.I think I see a blob now. Peso: (in computer) Help!Help! Grouber: Peso. Vegimals: (they wear a 3D glass)Ah! Grouber: (he slurps) Peso: Captain Barnacles,we are stuck and we can't get out. Kwazii: (computer)(to Captain Barnacles)Stay in your vehicle,matey,or you'll get stuck in the pudding too. Peso: (to Kwazii)(whispered)It's a blob. Kwazii: I mean the blob. Vegimals: Oooh.... Captain Barnacles: Here.Grab onto this rescue line.(he put the rescue line down, Kwazii and Peso are grab it and he pull it very slow.) Kwazii: (he slurps)Hmm....not bad. Captain Barnacles: And that's all there is to it.So remember,a vehicle and rescue line beats a blob.... All: Everytime!(the video's end.) Vegimals: (he burbles) Tunip: Vegimals to the launchable!(all the vegimals are going to the Launch Bay.Tomminow's use the GUP-B,Grouber's use GUP-A,Barrot's use the GUP-D,and Tunip and Codish are use the GUP-X.) Codish: Oooh.... Tunip: (he chatters)(the GUP-X is going outside.)(Codish triying to push any button of the GUP-X.But Tunip stop him.)(he burble to Codish)(he drived into the left and right.) Codish: Whoa!(he accidentally push the button that the GUP-X is turn to three.)Uh-oh!(he splash into the Octoski.Alarm blares,all the GUPs,they hit each other not include the GUP-X and the Octoski.) Vegimals: (they scream) Codish: Oh no!(Tunip going to the right and the GUPs crash and it going down and the vegimals leave the GUPs not include Codish.) Codish: Super!Super!(the Octoski's still driven by him.) Tomminow: (she burble) Tunip: (sad)(he burble) Codish: Uh-oh!Super!(the Octoski hits the Octopod and the train controller inside is drop,the train's going to move and it choo choos.)(the vegimals are wondered) Tunip: (wondered)Huh?(and saw the GUP-A's vacuum sucks many seaweeds)Aha!(he chatters)(they back to the H.Q)(he instruct the blueprint.)Vegimals,(he burble) Vegimals: (they saw all the materials)Ooh.... (back to the brine lake,Barnacles' trying to get out but he didn't escape inside of the blob.) Captain Barnacles: (he grunts)This stuff....!(in the Launch Bay,the vegimals are removed the parts of the train.Grouber's handle a front part and he remove it,Tomminow's handle an upper part,and Barrot and codish are handle the side part.Codish to the right and Barrot to the left and they remove it with hand and hand and Tomminow splash and she covered the upper part of the train.) Tomminow: (she burble) (back to the brine lake,Kwazii's trying to get out also in the blob.) Kwazii: Yeoooow!(he grunts) (back in the Launch Bay,Barrot put a plunger and he pull down the lever many times.) Barrot:(he burble)(wondered)(he check it and he hit it)(he chatters)(walk around and down the ladder)(Grouber and Tomminow are laugh.)(to the brine lake....) Captain Barnacles: One,two,three(they're trying to toss Peso.) Peso: (he cries out)(back to the Launch Bay,Tomminow put a bowl below the chair and the front of the vacuum.Tunip's open it and suck the bowl,chair and Tomminow too.) Tomminow: Ah!!(back to the brine lake,they swim and think about the sea snails almost trap in the blob.) (In the Launch Bay....) Grouber: (he's trying to put the rocket to the Gup but he didn't.) Tunip: (he gives kelp cakes to Grouber.) Grouber: (he eat the kelp cakes,he's trying again and it was success to put the rocket.) (To the brine lake, Captain Barnacles trying to get out.)(Outside of the Octopod, Codish drives the octoski again.Inside, Tunip introduces the Gup they made.) Tunip: The GUP-V! Vegimals: Ooooh....(the engine starts then dies)(they burble)(sad) Tunip: (he fix it and he close the cover of the engine)(engine starts) Vegimals: Cheepa!Cheepa! Tunip: (he burbles to them)(they step into the Gup-V,they go outside,and sings) (To the brine lake....) Captain Barnacles: (he's trying to get out again)Uh...Yes! Kwazii: Hurry,Captain.The snot blob's gaining on 'em.(the snails are running.) Captain Barnacles: Don't worry,sea snails.Help is on the way.(to himself)Hmm.....I don't have a vehicle but,I do have(he shows the rescue line.)a rescue line.(he throw the rescue line into the small rock and he pull it.)(he strains) Kwazii: Keep pulling,Captain you're doing great,you're almost free.Your... Captain Barnacles: Oh!(he's right back in the snot blob.) Kwazii: Right back in blob snot.(Tweak hears the vegimals singing in distance.) Tweak: Listen, everyone. Kwazii: What in the seven seas is that? Professor Inkling: It sounds like.... Shellington: Singing!(the vegimals are coming and they still singing.) Kwazii: Shiver me whiskers! Captain Barnacles: Tunip,the sea snails.Rescue the sea snails. Tunip: Snail?(to the vegimals)(he burbles)(they rescue the sea snails.) Vegimals: Cheepa!Cheepa! Tunip: These are the Octonauts...(Barrot jumps into the side of the lever.)(he burbles and counts)(Barrot shots the plunger too soon.) Kwazii: Arr...He shot too soon. Barrot: (he burbles and chatters)(he pulls the plunger.) Tunip:(he burbles and counts again.)(he wonders)(Barrot shots the plunger too late.) Peso: Oh,no!He shot too late. Barrot: (he pulls the plunger)(he chatters) Captain Barnacles: (to Barrot)Come on,Barrot.You can do it! Tunip: (he counts down)(Barrot shots the plunger into the captain's face.) Captain Barnacles: Bull's-eye(he laughs) Barrot: (he cheers and pulls the plunger) Captain Barnacles: Everyone,grab on.(Peso grabs the his foot,Kwazii grabs Peso's flipper,Tweak grabs Kwazii's tail,Shellington grabs Dashi's foot and Professor Inkling grabs Dashi's paw.Barrot pulls the plunger and they help him.They all grunt and groan.)(Finally,all of them are unstuck.) All: (they cheer) Captain Barnacles: (to the vegimals)A vehicle and rescue line,beats a blob everytime.Good work,Vegimals. Tunip: (to the captain)(he burbles) Tweak: (to the vegimals)This is quite a creation,Vegimals.You think it can pull the GUP-E out of the snot blob too? Tunip: (to Tweak)(he burbles) Barrot: (he steps to the side of the lever.) Tunip: (he counts down and burble)(barrot shots the GUP-E)(the GUP-V's out of rope) Barrot: Uh-oh!(the GUP-V and GUP-E are pulls side to side) Captain Barnacles: It looks like you could use some help.(to the Octonauts)Come on,everyone.(all the Octonauts are helps to pull the GUP-E out of the snot blob.After that,the GUP-E's free from the blob) Kwazii: Yeow! Shellington: Yehey! Vegimals: Cheepa!Cheepa! Peso: (worried)Captain,look. Dashi: The blob's getting bigger!(all the creatures are running and cry) Captain Barnacles: Vegimals,it's time to deal with this snot blob once and for all. Tunip: (he chirrups)(he push the button of the vacuum) Tweak: A vacuum! Kwazii: Aha!Good thinking,little mateys!(the GUP-V removes the snot blob.After a few seconds,the vacuum's full) Tunip: Uh-oh! Captain Barnacles: There's too much of it.Tunip,pull up.(Tunip pulls up the GUP-V) Kwazii: Yarr...Now,where can we pull the snot? Shellington: Right here,the brine lake.It's too salty even for sea snot,and there aren't any creatures for it to hurt in there. Captain Barnacles: Sounds like the perfect place for this stuff.Head for the brine lake,Tunip.(the head to the brine lake,Tunip's press the reverse button and he splash.) Peso: Tunip!(Codish rescue Tunip) Codish: (he laugh)Super!Super! Tunip: Phew!(he burbles to Codish)(the GUP-V's fall faster)(the octoski's travel through the GUP-V.) Grouber: (he burble to Tunip)(he throw the hammer) Tunip: Aha!(he burbles)(they going to the engine and use the hammer to straight the GUP-V.It's going to the left) Captain Barnacles: Have a briney Christmas,snot blob!(he pushes the reverse button and the snot blob's drop to the brine lake) All: (they cheers) Codish: Whoa!(the octoski's fall and he laughs)(to Tunip)(he burbles) Tunip: Huh....(he faints) Codish: Tunip...Tunip? Tunip: (in his dream,the Christmas kelp loaf toasted,the vegimals are singing with him and he gives a gift to everyone)Ho-ho-ho! Captain Barnacles: (in Tunip's dream)A vegimal and a sleigh ride,saves Christmas everytime.Right,Tunip? Tunip: Huh?(he wakes up) Captain Barnacles: Tunip?...Tunip?(to everyone)I think he's waking up. Tunip: (he signs and burbles) Peso: (to Tunip)Easy there,Tunip.You've had a lot of excitement today. Captain Barnacles: Good work,Tunip.We're all very proud of you. Tweak: You and the other vegimals saved us from that snot blob. Shellington: And you saved all those sea creatures by the brine lake. Kwazii: And best of all,matey.You saved Christmas! Tunip: (wondered)Christ-mas?(happy)Ah!Christmas!(he's going to the kitchen just in time the Christmas kelp loaf's cooked.)Cheepa!Cheepa!(he's back to the HQ with the Christmas kelp loaf)Ta-da! Captain Barnacles: Looks like dinner is served!(All of them are sitting in a chair)Vegimals,thank you for preparing such a wonderful feast.(Tomminow hi-fives at Grouber)But most of all,thank you for getting us back home for Christmas! All: Hurray! Tunip: (the vegimals are walks backward)♪Tunip ♪ Grouber: ♪ Grouber ♪ Barrot: ♪ Ba-ba-barrot ♪ Tomminow: ♪ Tomminow ♪ Codish: (outside with the octoski)Oh! ♪ Codish!♪ (they sings "Jingle Bells" vegimalese language) Vegimals: ♪ Jingle bells,jingle bells,jingle all the way ♪ ♪ Oh,what fun it is to ride in the GUP-V open sleigh ♪ Tunip: (Grouber eats octopod cake)Grouber! Vegimals: ♪ Hey! ♪(while Tunip's talk to Grouber) ♪ Jingle bells,jingle bells,jingle all the way ♪ ♪ Oh,what fun it is to ride in the GUP-V open sleigh,hey! ♪ (Captain Barnacles cheers to Kwazii and vegimals are bow) Codish: (outside)Oooh! Super Christmas!(he jumps) :::::::::::::: END Category:Episode Transcripts Category:TV specials Transcript